One Day
by korath
Summary: A day in the life of your ordinary alien Clark Kent.


Normal Day For An Alien  
  
Note:  
internal thoughts  
  
  
Chapter 1: Morning  
  
  
The rising of the sun across the Kansas landscape illuminated the calm and peaceful town of Smallville. However, Smallville could never be completely calm and peaceful. Ever since the lethal downpour of meteors arrive to shatter life as the residents had known it, Smallville has been plagued by shadowy threats created by exposure to the unknown material contained with the meteors. No law enforcement or government personnel could deal with these new threats. However, with the meteors came a unique lifeform. He was to be the one to challenge the evolved threats and triump. He had no idea that the sunlight that awoke him every morning added to his being. He never understood why he woke with the sun and felt a little more different each morning. However, it was not that he felt different. Rather it manifested itself in dangerous yet astonishing powers. Being raised by well minded parents had taught him responsibility for his unique gifts and so he stood alone to challenge threats to his life, his family and his friends. Despite all his benefits, one aspect of his life he had never considered was the unfortunate timing of the emergence of his powers. Like so many weeks ago, he woke up above his bed. He realized for a second that he was barely floating above the bed before he crashed down on it.   
"Clark, are you already up?" groaned his father.   
"Yeah dad, sorry if I woke you up."   
"Is one of your gifts the ability to wake up with the sun, on the dot?!"   
Clark laughed cautiously, because the totality of his self-knowledge was far from complete. Who knows? Perhaps it is. But why do I keep floating?  
Clark hopped into the shower and turned on the water to a nice setting. Like it mattered, he thought. Ever since he began his changes, he noticed a certain degree of insensitivity to certain things. If he wanted to feel things he could, but at the same time he lost some degree of sensitivity that his human parents seems to possess. He wondered how this would affect his relationships with women, particularly Lana. If he could not feel them like he wanted, would he be damned forever?   
He did not notice that shower had become scalding because of how he accidentally turned the hot water to high. He bathed in the scalding water, feeling none of the damaging heat. After stepping out of the shower, he noticed how he barely had to use a tower. The water nearly sloughed off of his body as he got out of the shower. Great, one more normality to cross off the list.   
Clark reached for the toothbrush and began his morning routine of brushing while thinking about anything that popped to mind. Because of the impacts of his class ring, he had been left to think a lot about what he did.   
I could never explain this to my friends, or Lana. I can't even explain this to myself. I can't just blame the ring, because that was "me," but acting out in ways I thought I never could. I hurt so many people, especially Lana.  
Clark realized that he had been brushing way too long and went to put the newly bent toothbrush down.  
Jeez, I was being gentle. Why me?  
As he dressed for the day in his comfortable attire, he thought about the extent of his powers and all the potential for the best . . . and the worst.I COULD be great, but I would have to reveal myself and I do not want to be studied for the rest of my life. And dissected, if that is even possible with my skin. And if they wanted to get me, they could hurt my friends.  
A surge of hate, anger and pure, uncontrolled aggression struck Clark, causing him to quickly fight to control it. He had to be careful. One slip and . . .  
He realized he had been thinking for way to long now and he could hear sounds of fresh food being prepared despite the thickness of the house's construction.  
In an immeasurable amount of time, he rushed at a speed unimaginable to any human. He was downstairs and in a seat by the time his mother began to finish her blink. She gasped as she turned to see him in the chair awaiting breakfast.  
"Clark, honey, could you warned me before you "appear" down here? You scared me again."  
"Sorry mom." The word scared hurt Clark internally, but he wore it well as his mother realized her word choice.  
"I'm sorry Clark. . . . . . . I didn't mean it that way."  
"It's alright mom, I know." He did know. He may be incredible powerful, but his knew his parents love for him was more powerful than he could ever possible be, right?  
By the time his mother had served him his food, Clark had eaten it. She stood astonished at how there was food at one moment, and then it was gone. However, she did not know that Clark was not full. Not in the human sense. Unbeknownst to either of them, Clarks love of fruit was because his unique body processed the plant cells in a different way. They were solar batteries and Clark was recipient of their energy.   
Clark reached for a few apples, tossed them into his backpack and said "I'm going up the Fortress."   
His mother nodded in agreement and as she watched him disappear, she couldn't help but feel hurt by how she had hurt him. But that was behind her and she knew Clark was built strong, like . . . well maybe something other than steel. He was a good kid, but even then his sensitivity to the topic of his gifts hurt him in ways that even she could not imagine.  
  
Up in the loft Clark gazed out at the landscape again while biting into an apple. He watched birds fly around, the grass swaying, his dad preparing to go to a day of hard work. But he was lost in his own halls of his mind. Lana, how could I have hurt you so badly? He thought about that kiss, and that scene at the bar. He remember how beautiful she looked that night as he went to pick her up . . . The heat in his body reappeared as he realized he was about to burn a hole through the fields where his dad was working. He quickly turned to slabs of metal he kept in the barn for this very reason. The metal went practically from cold to white hot, before melting and perhaps even evaporating.   
Why can't I just be normal?!!!! All I want is to be human. I want to feel pain, feel tired, get the cold, feel full, feel love . . . He quickly stopped thinking about love because that was the last metal slab in the barn. I'd better restock after school today. However, his previous thoughts could not be driven from his mind because they returned. Quickly. However, the heat did not return. Rather he closed his eyes and tried to wrestle with the images and sensations that assaulted his non-human mind. He thought of Chloe's happiness, Lana's beauty, then Chloe and then Lana again. He felt himself smile and enjoy the happiness that it brought. However, he remembered the times when he wasn't there to help, or when he destroyed their fragile relationships. He anger returned again and this time, he tried to fight it and partially succeeded. While he did not lash out physically, he opened his eyes to a somewhat scary sight. He was hovering 10 feet off the ground in the barn.   
"DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" This is not good. Then again, I never have a normal day.  
  
Chapter 2: School, Chapter 3: Afternoon, and Chapter 4: Nighttime to come. 


End file.
